Society
'Morphs as a whole have many different subclasses. Some Pokemorphs come from cities and towns in the area. Others, however, frequent the wilds around the area, living much as they have in the past. Still others, rather than simply accepting just what's happened to them, insist that the mutations have made them the ultimate beings despite their limited numbers. The trained ones have still another mentality. The most populous by far, though, are those who were morphed in the wilds have stuck to their origins. They prefer to remain mostly or all nude, and stick to whatever mentality is appropriate for their species. Rather than purchase their food, they prefer more often to hunt or fish for it, and live quite comfortably outdoors, in caves or beneath trees. They feel uncomfortable in the cities and towns in the area, because they are so different. (Player characters of this sort will be highly limited in number, and will need to fit certain requirements to maintain the PG-13 rating limit.) Somewhat more rare are those who are quite comfortable in the city. Usually these are Pokemon who have lived in cities for some time, or who have been trained. These Pokemorphs are more human psychologically, understanding the barter concept (or at least being used to begging), and likely have better relationships with humans. Moreso, they are a lot more willing to reside indoors and may even be uncomfortable sleeping outdoors if they were once pets or work Pokemon. Trained Pokemon often have a separate mentality all to their own. They are trusting of humans, but are a bit more competitive and less envious. These are the ones most familiar with the ideas of money and friendship. They are especially chummy with their former trainers, and even can go so far as still considering themselves with the Pokemon-Trainer relationship, even in the cases of Team Rocket's Pokemorphs. Untrained Pokemon can be a little more uneasy about humans after the 'Morph, and they can even be a bit envious of trained Pokemorphs. The more extreme case of this are the Pokemon believing themselves to be the new highest life form. Some may think humans to be slaves, where others think of them more as hindurances which should be removed. Naturally, though, there are things that can cause Pokemorphs to fall into categories that are rare or almost totally unheard of. Genetics can play a large part, but by far, their history is a deciding factor. The human side of the equation is just as mixed. There are those humans who hate the Pokemorphs, considering them abominations, and there are others who think they are equals. Laws vary, but generally shops are ordered by law to serve everyone equally. Humans can get along quite well with Pokemorphs, especially those with whome they already had a strong relationship. Some can be extremely benevolent, such as Mahogany's Gym leader Pryce, who set up free housing for Pokemorphs who are trying to get to their feet. However, there is always the opposite side, wanting to ban Pokemorphs from several things on the public forum. Category:Theme